


Lay all your love on me

by MyPurplePlanet



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, James is a little dork, Massage, Moving In Together, One Shot, Remus has the love he deserves, last year at hogwarts, remus is an amazing man, where can I get a manz like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPurplePlanet/pseuds/MyPurplePlanet
Summary: In which Remus is sore after a rough full moon and James is a cock block.
Relationships: Jily - Relationship, Remus x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Lay all your love on me

Remus P.O.V

"Ah, fucking hell." I muttered, trying to stand up.  
"Moony? What's wrong?" Y/n asked, turning around to look at me.  
"I'm fine." I lied, lifting my right hand in attempt to kneed at the sore spots on my neck with my fingertips but failed since I was not able to fully reach all of them.  
"Nothing new."  
That part was true. The pain my body goes through after the full moon is almost as bad as the transformations themselves. Though this particular one was rougher than the usual.  
"You're a terrible liar, Lupin." She said, shuffling towards me.  
She gently pushed me back onto my bed and plopped down right next to me.  
"Where does it hurt?" She asked, gently rubbing my upper back.  
I leaned in to her warm touch and bit my lip to stop myself from moaning at the feeling.  
"Neck and shoulder blades, mostly." I said, huffing slightly as her hand left my back.  
"Hey, what about me? You're supposed to help me." James complained, looking at  
Y/n.  
"I'm afraid your knowledge of Muggles is incredibly limited, Prongs. You're doomed."  
She replied, holding onto my shoulders as she settled down behind me.  
"Yeah, that's why I need your help!" James exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.  
"Sorry, but you're not my priority." She said, lightly moving the stray strands of hair that fell onto my forehead.  
I smiled at her sweet action and reached behind me, blindly trying to find her hand so I could hold it.  
"Why are you studying about Muggles?" I asked, curiously.  
"He believes that he's going to impress Lily's parents by knowing more about Muggles." Y/n answered, rubbing her thumb against mine.  
"Which is actually a pretty good idea, but he keeps getting distracted by other meaningless things, like little toy cars."  
"Are you kidding me? They are tiny cars that you can control!" James said, leaning forward in his seat.  
"You do know you control regular sized cars as well, right?" I asked, shifting backwards on the bed, trying to get more comfortable.  
"Yes, Mr. Smart Mouth. But these are tiny! Imagine how great it would be to put Wormtail in one! We could drive him into the kitchens and he could steal food for us!" James yelled, clapping his hands.  
"He's a rat, Prongs. He doesn't need a toy car to sneak into anywhere." Y/n said, placing her soft hands onto my clothed shoulders.  
James tapped his pointer finger on his chin.  
"Hmm, maybe so. All I'm saying is that if I don't get a toy car for Christmas I will become very annoying to be around."  
"You? Even more annoying?" I don't think that's possible." I said, feeling my muscles tighten up even more.  
"Nah, it's probably possible." Y/n said, her fingertips ghosting over my collarbones.  
"Now James, go back to reading about toy cars so I can give my boyfriend a massage." She said, leaning her chin on my shoulder.  
"I'd rather leave the room. I've walked in on you two "massaging" each other before and I really don't need to see it again." He said, grabbing his book. He let out a little huff and strutted out of the dorm room.  
"Him walking in on us was a truly traumatic experience." I said, chuckling lightly.  
I could feel her smile against the back of my neck and I shivered as she placed a soft kiss onto the sensitive skin there.  
"Thank god, Peter never walked in on us. We could have scarred the poor boy for the rest of his life." She said, as she ran her hands up and down my shoulders.  
"That's true. And Sirius probably would have stood there and clapped us on." I said, dropping my head forward.  
I let out a soft groan as she worked her fingers into the tangled nerves of my neck.  
"You okay?" She asked, whispering into my ear.  
I moaned in response, as she pushed down on the sore muscles.  
"They're going to think that we're doing something dirty with all the moans and groans you're making." She teased.  
"They've heard you moan much louder than this." I replied, smirking slightly.  
I felt her hands stop moving and she leaned her head down on my back.  
"Merlin, you're so dirty sometimes." She whispered.  
I chuckled and leaned back, wanting to feel more of her body against mine.  
"I know you love it." I said, smiling as her hands began to move again, working over the strings and knots in circular motions.  
"I do." She said, putting pressure onto the sore muscles of my spine.  
"And you love me too?" I asked, closing my eyes.  
"So, so much." She replied, planting a soft kiss onto my shoulder.  
I let my head hang down loose when I felt her warm fingertips rub against my sweet spot which is the extremely sensitive skin that's just below my ear and above my neck. She pressed a light kiss onto it and a low moan escaped my throat.  
She chuckled and I felt goosebumps run down my body when I her warm breath hit skin. I leaned back so I could lay down onto her chest and I tucked my head underneath her chin.  
"Feeling cuddly?" She asked, laughing lightly.  
I nodded and nuzzled my body even closer to hers.  
"I love you and your magical hands." I said, taking both of her hands in mine. I brought them down to my mouth and placed soft kisses onto her fingertips and knuckles, thanking them for being so loving and gentle.  
I felt her kiss the top of my head as she shuffled her legs underneath me, parting them so I could comfortably rest my body in between. She then wrapped her legs around my waist and sighed contently.  
"Do you hear that?" I asked, moving my head to the side.  
"What?"  
"It's the sound of a room with no loud boys running around." I answered, smiling.  
Sirius and Peter were in detention because they blew up fireworks during breakfast and James is out trying to find new ways to "woo the Evan's with his good looks and charming smile".  
His words, not mine.  
"You were a loud boy just moments ago, Moony." She purred into my ear.  
"And you called me the dirty one." I said, kissing the inside of her wrist.  
"But yes, it's nice being in here alone for once. I love those guys to death but sometimes I just want to quietly relax with you. I'm also getting tired of sneaking into the astronomy tower at night just so we can cuddle and spend some quiet time together." She confessed.  
"Yeah, I agree. That was fun at the begging but we've been doing that for nearly three years now."  
"It's all going to be over very soon though." She sighed, running her hands through my hair.  
"I can't believe we're graduating in a few months." I said, shaking my head.  
"It feels like yesterday we were just clueless kids running around the halls."  
"We still are clueless. Just too lazy to run around anymore." I replied, laughing.  
"Touché."  
I smiled as I felt her chest rise up and down as she laughed. I want to hear that laugh for the rest of my life. I want to feel her loving hands on my body and her warm lips on mine for as long as possible.  
"Do you want to live with me?" I blurted out. I couldn't hold the words back anymore. I've been trying to work up the courage to ask her since the beginning of the school year but I never found the right time to do it.  
Her hands stilled on my head and I instantly became nervous.  
"I-I mean obviously only if you want to, we c-could have a little cottage where it's nice and quiet and stuff... if you want to. I mean you can say n-no." I mumbled quickly.  
Merlin, I really hope she doesn't say no.  
"Moony..."  
Oh shit, here comes rejection. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-  
"Remus, I would love to." She whispered, wrapping her arms around the front of my chest.  
I let out a loud breath of relief and I felt my body melt under her touch.  
"Really?" I asked, turning my head towards her.  
"Of course, you tosser." She said, squeezing me tighter.  
I relaxed completely and smiled widely.  
"A little cottage sounds lovely." Y/n whispered, after a while.  
"I'm really glad you think so. Because this..." I said, planting a soft kiss onto the back of her hand.  
"...I could do this forever."


End file.
